Rabi Ray Rana
Rabi Ray Rana is a character who appears in Far Cry 4. He is the voice of Radio Free Kyrat, the Golden Path's official propaganda radio station. He also gives Ajay four quests to destroy Propaganda Centers of Pagan Min. When the player meets Rabi it is in an abandoned house which Rabi claims to have built with no help. Rabi's hideout is located in the Abandoned Jheel near Tirtha. He has a pet called Chotu, who resides in a cardboard box in Rabi's hideout. It is unknown what Chotu is, as he is never visible. Prior to the game mechanic if the player listens closely to the radio, Rabi is actually being affected by the choices that the player makes. For example, towards the end of the main story, Rabi would state that a change is coming. If the player liberates more than enough bell towers, Rabi would actually thank the player. His voice is provided by Hasan Minhaj. Trivia * It is a possibility that Rabi has a crush on Amita, claiming that "seeing her with a gun is hot". ** Unfortunately for him, Amita finds him repulsive. * He wears a yellow variant of the shirt Grant Brody wore in ''Far Cry 3''. * He has a mysterious pet named Chotu. It lives in a cardboard box and it is unclear of what kind of animal it is ** Chotu is a common Hindi term loosely translating as "little one", informally used for young boys or pets. It is sometimes also used as a variation of "chodu", which can be translated from Hindi to English as "fucker". * In an attempt to show how he wasn't just a propaganda spewer for the Golden Path, the developers had him occasionally question the views of some of the Golden Path's leaders, most commonly (and notably) Sabal's view on drugs. * He is not a fan of Miley Cyrus. * He is very open about his sex life, going into great detail in his broadcasts. Even going as far as to admit he finishes too fast during intercourse. * After destroying the last Propaganda Center, he will call Ajay while he is live on air, and ask him for a comment for his listeners, to which a flustered Ajay humorously replies, "Hi." * It is a running joke in the game that he may or may not have a crush on Ajay, as he tends to stutter when speaking to him and seems to care about what Ajay thinks of him, including hoping Ajay thinks he's "not a loser". After Paul is taken care of Rabi will say on air that he thinks Ajay is "stunningly handsome", complimenting his jawline, eyes, and hair. **This is supported by the fact that when thanking whoever liberated current rebel held outposts (Ajay), He says that “He will do anything for them” even if they are a guy, saying that he “swings left” and “If you can keep a secret, so can I.” * During the first visit to Utkarsh, a Rana family sympathizes and hides weapons for the Golden Path. It is possible that they are related to Rabi Ray Rana. ** This is further supported by the fact that, Rabi Ray Rana will broadcast on the radio that Pagan Min had his Uncle Rana killed, who he describes as a kind and selfless individual. Gallery Rabi Ray Rana (1).png|Rabi Ray in the Abandoned Jheel Rabi Ray Rana (2).png|Ditto, another variant Rabi Ray Rana (3).png|Ditto Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Far Cry 4